iJump Into Our Chapters
by NeverDoubtThePowerOfRandomness
Summary: We get to follow the characters of iCarly in their world while an 'episode' is on! Better than the summary.


**A/N Hola! It's MySeaSaltIceCream and randomness 101-Fanfic Freak! We made this account to make collab stories since I (MySeaSaltIceCream) don't know how to make beta and other crap like that! This story is about how we would stalk the iCarly gang, but mostly Seddie, of course. It's like... popping into random episodes that you've never seen before! Today, this chapter will be during our made up episode, iSip Weird Smoothies! We're making this since I love my sea salt ice cream, hence my name! Well, here's the story!**

**NOTE:**

**Melissa/Meli=MySeaSaltIceCream  
**

**Andrea/Andi=randomness 101-Fanfic Freak**

**

* * *

**

Melissa's POV

Andrea and I sat in the corner table in the Groovy Smoothies drinking some of T-Bo's new flavors, Sweety Sea Salt and Jumping Pop Rocks. Andrea was slumping over her cup, hiccupping and moaning.

"Ugh... I _hate_ this new flavor. Why would _anyone_ put Pop Rocks in Smoothies?" she stared at it in disgust, but I just shrugged.

"I don't know; it didn't taste that bad when you let me try it, Andi." Andi was my nickname for Andrea and she hates it. She looked up and glared at me, but kept her mouth shut. She doesn't like to cuss. Scratch that. She doesn't cuss.

"Hey, it took me a long time to make that! It takes time to put bouncy stuff in Pop Rocks!" T-Bo glared at her, hiding a cup behind his back.

I gave him a weird look and asked, "Bouncy stuff?"

He just sighed. "Ya know, rubber."

This time, Andi moaned loudly, "_Kill me_!"

"Let me just try to taste the new flavor..." She lifted her hand slowly and was close to taking the cup of T-Bo's other new flavor, Toxic Waste. As she was about to take it from T-Bo, I threw it across the room. It landed on an old

woman's face, and she slowly started glowing a bright green. The old woman screamed, and ran out the door. Andrea stared at me, then T-Bo.

"What the heck was in that thing?"

"Um... I'm not sure.." Andi slapped her forehead. I tried not to laugh, so I drank my smoothie. Mine wasn't as bad as hers. A second later, the iCarly Gang walked through the door. My eyes widened. I pushed T-Bo to the cash register and

pulled Andrea in to the Janitor's Closet.

"Ow, hey what are you doing? That's my arm!" Andi complained.

"Shh!"

"Why did you pull me into a janitor's closet? You aren't going to kill me, are you? Are you going to make out with me?" She made a face.

"Ew! No, who do you think I am?" I asked, slapping her shoulder.

"Uh, I think you're Melissa, my best friend who shoved me into a closet to either kill me or kiss me."

"Oh, stop it! The iCarly gang's in here!" I told her, rolling my eyes.

"In here? How did they fit?" she asked, looking around the closet.

"Not here, in the Groovy Smoothies!"

"Wait, aren't we _in_ the Groovy Smoothies."

"Yes!" I was using all of the power within me _not_ to slap her. Sometimes, she's just oblivious.

"And why are we in a closet again?"

"To spy, now shh!" I cracked the janitor door open and we had the perfect view of the table Carly, Sam and Freddie were sitting at. Sam was hitting Freddie, while Carly was prying her off of him. Andrea screamed. I pulled her back to be unnoticed.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, whispering. She shrugged and looked at me with big, innocent eyes.

"There was a Seddie moment!" She tilted her head. Although, I didn't care about cuteness, but I held in the thought to hit her so hard. I sighed.

"Yes, but you have to control yourself!"

"I'm sorry it was just so cute and-Ooh, smoothie!" Andi ran out of the closet and grabbed one of the smoothies T-Bo was serving to the icarly gang.

"Why? Why is she like this?" I asked myself.

"Hey! That's my smoothie!" Carly complained. "Someone tell me why there is a weird girl slirpin' my Strawberry Splat!"

"Who are you?" Freddie asked.

"She's no one," I answered for Andi. I took the smoothie from Andi and gave it to Carly, apologizing to her.

"Hey, it's no problem," Carly smiled. "Who are you again?"

"I'm Andrea! This is Melissa!" Andi smiled.

"Andi!" I scolded.

"Yeah?"

"You dolt!" I yelled.

"What? Now I can say I met the iCarly gang!" she smiled. She turned to Carly and asked, "Sign my forehead?"

"Uh... sure?" Carly smiled weakly. She pulled out a pen and started signing Andi's forehead. I rolled my eyes and saw Sam and Freddie talking and laughing with each other and their hands were... touching?

"Ah!" I squealed with excitement. I hit Andi's shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey! She was in the middle of signing!" Andi scolded.

"Uh, Andrea, you might need this," Carly said, handing Andi a mirror.

"Ah! Melissa! Look at what you did! Now my forehead says 'Hey Andrea, you wanted me to sign your forehead so I am. Uh, hug a hobo? Love Carl' then there's a big squiggly line when you bumped into me! Who's Carl?"

I turned her head to face Sam and Freddie. She squealed loudly and shoved their heads together. They had a very painful kiss.

That's it. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I smacked her.

"Ow! What was that for!" she asked.

Freddie and Sam pulled back. "Ow, you bruised my nose!" Freddie complained.

"Yeah, well you bruised my feelings!" Andi pouted.

"What?" Carly, Sam, Freddie and I asked.

"I don't even know; it sounded better in my head," Andi told us. I shrugged.

"Whatever; lets just go, we've bothered them enough" As we headed toward the door, Spencer ran in and accidentally spilled my smoothie all over me. "Crap!" I screamed without thinking.

Watching us the whole time, Carly got up and got napkins. "Spencer!" Turning to us, she tried to wipe out the smoothie. "I'm so sorry! Spencer is just oblivious to things in front of him. You have NO idea."

I looked over at Andrea. "Wanna bet?" Carly laughed, knowing what I meant.

"Hey, you girls are cool. Wanna come with the gang and I to my house?" Just as about to say yes, Andi squealed and started to jump around.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, HECK YEAH!" Laughing, Carly took us to their table. Sam groaned.

"Ugh, what these morons doing here again?" Carly glared at her.

"Sam, be nice! These girls are really big fans of iCarly, and they're pretty cool. I'm taking them to our house for the day!" Sam growled. She was about to take us down, but Freddie held her still by her waist.

Carly lifted up the smoothie cups and they were all empty. "Sam!" Getting up, Sam walked over to the door.

"Let's go!" Andrea ran after her, giggling. Freddie took the bat Sam left by her seat.

"Well, before she beats down the other girl for chasing her, I'm gonna go help." And hearing a quick yelp from Andi, we ran off.


End file.
